sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
N.T.R: Kathanayakudu
| story = Krish | screenplay = Krish | starring = Nandamuri Balakrishna Vidya Balan | music = M. M. Keeravani | cinematography = Gnana Shekar V.S. | editing = Arram Ramakrishna | based on = | studio = NBK Films Vaaraahi Chalana Chitram Vibri Media | released = | runtime = 170 minutes | country = India | language = Telugu | budget = | gross = }} N.T.R. Kathanayakudu (English: NTR-The Hero) is a 2019 Telugu biographical film, based on the life and acting career of N. T. Rama Rao. It was produced by Nandamuri Balakrishna, Sai Korrapati Ranganatha, Vishnu Induri under NBK Films, Vaaraahi Chalana Chitram, Vibri Media banners and directed by Krish. The film stars Nandamuri Balakrishna, as his father N. T. Rama Rao, Vidya Balan in Basava Ramatarakam's role in her debut Telugu movie and music is composed by M. M. Keeravani. The film has a sequel, N.T.R: Mahanayakudu, that will showcase the political journey of N. T. Rama Rao. The film earned mixed reviews and was unsuccessful at the box office. Plot The film begins in 1947, when N. T. Rama Rao (Nandamuri Balakrishna) works as a sub-registrar at Guntur sub-courts. He quits and decides to turn as a film star. To which his ideal companion Basavaramatarakam (Vidya Balan) & loyal affectionate brother Nandamuri Trivikrama Rao (Daggupati Raja) give full-fledged support. Now Rama Rao reaches Madras, to meet director L. V. Prasad (Jisshu Sengupta) who introduces him to the director B. A. Subba Rao (Naresh) and he is selected without an audition for the film Palletoori Pilla. On the set, he gets acquainted with star hero Akkineni Nageswara Rao (Sumanth) and both become good friends. Unfortunately, the movie gets delayed due to financial problems. Meanwhile, he is introduced in the movie Mana Desam as a cameo and also gets an opportunity in the Vijaya Productions banner on monthly wages who produce his first film Shavukaru which becomes a disaster. After that, Nagireddy (Prakash Raj) & Chakrapani (Murali Sharma) plans another project Pathala Bhairavi when everybody suggests the name of Akkineni Nageswara Rao but director K. V. Reddy (Krish) insists Rama Rao as Thota Ramudu which becomes a blockbuster and establishes Rama Rao as the first Super Star on the Indian screen. Soon, he shifts his family to Madras. During that time, a severe drought affected the Rayalaseema region when Rama Rao unites several industry stalwarts and collects donations from the public because of which clashes arrive between Nagireddy & Rama Rao. Angered, Rama Rao leaves their production, starts his own banner National Art Theatres introducing Trivikrama Rao as a producer associating his brother-in-law Rukmanandha Rao (Vennela Kishore). He also gives an opportunity to his friends Tatineni Prakash Rao (Vasu Inturi), D. Yoganand (Ravi Prakash) and T. V. Raju (Surabhi Jayachandra Varma). Afterward, Nagireddy & Chakrapani again approach Rama Rao, request him to come back and he agrees. While filming Mayabazar, everyone objects him to play Lord Krishna’s role, but they get mesmerized after looking at his divine attire. Later on, P. Pullaiah (Subhalekha Sudhakar) makes a devotional movie Sri Venkateswara Mahatyam there onwards, people adore him as a deity and devotees who visit Tirupathi complete their journey only after seeing Rama Rao. Time passes, Rama Rao couple is blessed with 8 sons & 4 daughters. At present, Rama Rao plans a project Seetharama Kalyanam in the role of Ravana, but no one comes forward to direct, so, he himself takes the project for which he toils in a steady position for 20 hours in a single shot. Thereafter, a tragic incident, when he is on the set of Irugu Porugu, his elder son Rama Krishna (Master NTR) passes away. Yet, he withstands and completes the shoot, showing his dedication towards movies. Years roll by, Rama Rao & Nageswara Rao have been honored with Padma Shri by Govt of India where they are looked down as Madrasis by Prime minister Indira Gandhi (Supriya Vinod) when Rama Rao states that the pair belongs to Andhra Pradesh. Hereafter, Nageswara Rao shifts the Industry to Hyderabad but Rama Rao stays back to find a permanent solution for the recognition of Telugu people. Eventually, Prime Minister declares a national emergency in the country when a lot of atrocities occur and Rama Rao turns against. During the time of the '70s, Rama Rao decides to construct Ramakrishna Cine Studios in the memory of his deceased son, when his career is at a low. So, he makes a prestigious project Daana Veera Soora Karna in his own direction, playing 3 vital roles, takes care of production department and completes it within 38 days which becomes a huge blockbuster. After that, he grabs several hits, such as Adavi Ramudu, Yamagola, Vetagaadu etc. At that point in time, Diviseema cyclone effect hits Andhra Pradesh which creates devastation when Nageswara Rao also accompanies Rama Rao and they again collect donations for their welfare. There, a transformation occurs and Rama Rao decides to spend the rest of his life in public service. He consults various scholarly people and even the public request him to step into politics. At that moment, the ruling party starts questioning Rama Rao's son-in-law and Minister of Communication Nara Chandrababu Naidu (Rana Daggubati), but he maintains patience. Simultaneously, the Chief Ministers of Andhra Pradesh are continuously changing on the center's command. Bhavanam Venkatarami Reddy (Nassar), the childhood friend of Rama Rao, becomes the 8th Chief Minister and he invites Rama Rao to his swearing-in ceremony. There, Rama Rao meets a Congress party leader Nadendla Bhaskar Rao (Sachin Khedekar) who, too, encourages him, on an assurance of his backing. At the age of 60, Rama Rao decides to establish a party, for which his entire family opposes except his son Nandamuri Harikrishna (Nandamuri Kalyan Ram). Though Basavaramatarakam is disinterested, she respects her husband’s decision and gives her warm comfort. Finally, the movie ends with Rama Rao announcing his party name, Telugu Desam. Cast * Nandamuri Balakrishna as N. T. Rama Rao * Vidya Balan as Nandumuri Basava Ramatarakam * Nandamuri Kalyan Ram as Nandamuri Harikrishna * Rana Daggubati as Nara Chandrababu Naidu * Sumanth as Akkineni Nageswara Rao * Bharath Reddy as Daggubati Venkateswara Rao * Sachin Khedekar as Nadendla Bhaskar Rao * Daggubati Raja as Nandumuri Trivikrama Rao * Surya Srinivas as Nandamuri Jayakrishna * Garapati Srinivas as Nandamuri Saikrishna * Subhash as Nandamuri Laxmaiah Chowdary * Vennela Kishore as Rukmanandha Rao * Poonam Bajwa as Garapati Lokeswari * Manjima Mohan as Nara Bhuvaneswari * Himanshi Choudary as Daggubati Purandeswari * Heroshini Komali.R as Kantamaneni Uma Maheshwari * Kanchan as Nandamuri Venkata Ramamma * Master NTR as Nandamuri Ramakrishna * Master Aaryaveer as Young Nandamuri Balakrishna Cameo appearances * Rakul Preet Singh as Sridevi * Hansika Motwani as Jaya Pradha * Nithya Menen as Savitri * Pranitha Subhash as Krishna Kumari * Shriya Saran as Prabha * Payal Rajput as Jaya Sudha * Shalini Pandey as Sowcar Janaki * Yashu Mashetty as S. Varalakshmi * Pratyusha as G. Varalakshmi * Prakash Raj as Nagi Reddy * Satyanarayana as H. M. Reddy * Nassar as Bhavanam Venkatarami Reddy * Brahmanandam as Relangi * Naresh as B. A. Subba Rao * Murali Sharma as Chakrapani * Krish as K. V. Reddy * Keshav Deepak as Chittor V. Nagaiah * Jisshu Sengupta as L. V. Prasad * Ravi Kishan as Ravikant Nagaich * Subhalekha Sudhakar as P. Pullaiah * S. V. Krishna Reddy as Kamalakara Kameswara Rao * Ravi Prakash as D. Yoganand * Vasu Inturi as Tatineni Prakash Rao * Srinivas Avasarala as D. V. Narasa Raju * Giridhar as Janardhan * Chandra Siddhartha as Dasari Narayana Rao * Bhanu Chander as ACP * Devayani as Akkineni Annapurna * Vijayachander as Srisaila Jagadguru Swamy * Sritej as Y. S. Rajasekhara Reddy * Kasi Viswanath as Registrar * Girish as Ramoji Rao * Eshwar Babu as S. V. Ranga Rao * Prakash Kovelamudi as K. Raghavendra Rao * N. Shankar as B. Vittalacharya * D.D.Srinivas as Tatineni Rama Rao * Devi Prasad as Gummadi * Ramajogayya Sastry as C. Narayana Reddy * Sanjay Reddy as Pingali Nagendra Rao * Arjun Prasad as Marcus Bartley * Surabhi Jayachandra Varma as T. V. Raju * Bhadram as Peketi Sivaram * K. Sivasankar as Vempati Chinna Satyam * Raghu Master as Saleem Master * Sai Madhav Burra as Peethambaram * Eeswar Babu as S. V. Ranga Rao * Siva Satyanarayana as C.S.R * Lakshmi Narayana as Kantha Rao * Mallikarjuna Rao as Dhulipala * Madhav as G. D. Joshi * Suresh Kumar as P. V. Narasimha Rao * Suraj as V. C. Shukla * Muralidhar as Tanguturi Anjaiah * Sritej as Y. S. Rajasekhara Reddy * Sridhar as Mohan Kanda * Sunil Kumar Reddy as Kannappa * Sridhar Akkineni as Kranthi Kumar * Kireeti Damaraju as a Pandit * Supriya Vinod as Indira Gandhi * Harika as Bhavanam Jayaprada * Jaya Naidu as Santha Kumari * Bhagavathula Sowmya as L. Vijayalakshmi * Geetanjali as Nirmalamma Soundtrack | recorded = 2018 | genre = Soundtrack | length = 31:53 | label = Sony Music India | producer = M. M. Keeravani | prev_title = Savyasachi | prev_year = 2018 | next_title = RRR | next_year = 2020 }} The original score and soundtrack for both NTR Kathanayakudu and Mahanayakudu were composed by M. M. Keeravani, marking his second collaboration with Krish and his consecutive fourth and fifth collaborations with Nandamuri Balakrishna. The music rights were acquired by Sony Music India. The audio and trailer launch for Kathanayukudu and Mahanayakudu was held at JRC Convention Center, Hyderabad on 21 December 2018. The veteran stalwarts Krishna, Krishnam Raju, Mohan Babu, K. Raghavendra Rao, N. T. Rama Rao Jr. and others attended the function along with complete Nandamuri family. Production The film began on 29 March 2018 at Ramakrishna Cine Studios, Hyderabad. Nandamuri Balakrishna dressed up as Duryodhana and started with his father's famous dialogue "Yemantive Yemantive" from the movie Daana Veera Soora Karna (1977). Vice President Venkaiah Naidu gave clap and K. Raghavendra Rao directed the first shoot. Telangana Minister Talasani Srinivas Yadav, Jamuna, Allu Aravind, Dr. Rajashekar, Jeevitha Rajashekar, Boyapati Srinu and several other industry people were present at the occasion. The film was planned for release during Dussera 2019. Initially Teja was announced as director of movie but he walked out of the project due to creative differences with Balakrishna. Teja was then replaced by Krish. Marketing Two new posters of the film were unveiled on leading actress Vidya Balan's birthday on 1 January 2019. Release The film opened to mixed reviews and was a commercial failure. References Category:2019 films Category:Indian films Category:Indian biographical films Category:Films directed by Krish Category:Films scored by M. M. Keeravani Category:Films based on real people Category:Films set in Tamil Nadu Category:Films set in Andhra Pradesh Category:2010s Telugu-language films Category:Films set in Vijayawada Category:Films set in Chennai Category:Cultural depictions of Indira Gandhi Category:Films about films Category:Films about actors Category:Works about the Emergency (India)